


Foxtrot UNIFORM Charlie Kilo

by Candamira, Nia_Kantorka



Series: Wank-To-Win [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, EWE, Fire, M/M, Uniform!Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candamira/pseuds/Candamira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia_Kantorka/pseuds/Nia_Kantorka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calling it a burning desire would be an understatement: Draco gets himself into great danger, only because he wants to be rescued by Harry wearing a firefighter uniform. It's (literally) the hottest fuck they ever had!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foxtrot UNIFORM Charlie Kilo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/gifts).



> Dear Grace! 
> 
> Happy birthday! 
> 
> At first we planned to write you a love letter, but then the lovely sassy_sissa provided us with the link to your prompt for the 2013 H/D Glompfest and we decided to write you some smut. Your journal was another great source of inspiration. So here is the next **Wank-to-Win!fic**. We hope you’ll enjoy it!
> 
> As always, we non-native-speakers were totally depending on the help of the fantastic beta who put a lot of heart into this: Iwao. Thank you so much, amor!
> 
> All remaining mistakes are ours. The characters do not belong to us, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**F** oxtrot **U** NIFORM **C** harlie **K** ilo

Rock-hard cock. Balls tight like marbles. Muscles tensed. Eyes squinted. Clouded brain, fist a blur.

That’s me, wanking to win. Panting, teeth buried in my lower lip, I vow to myself that this time I will have my way with him. A few more strokes, that’s all it will take. I’m almost there, at that sacred place, where bones melt in the heat of passion. 

From Harry’s grunting I can tell, he’s close too. But I won’t look at him. Doing so, I would lose. I know from experience that glancing at Harry while he’s wanking makes me snicker - he’s so cute, clinging to his cock like a firefighter to the fire hose, aiming nowhere, his face grim from concentration.

°~°~°~°~°

I know I’m going to lose. No matter how hard I fight, it’ll be of no use. Draco is up to something. My love is determined. He’s wanking to win and only thinking about his smirks and dilated pupils whenever he thought about his plans these last days is breaking my concentration.

To be honest, I’m super fucking curious what he has planned and while I’m not fighting as much as I normally would, it can’t be helped. But I won’t reveal my knowledge, nor am I doing a bad job at wanking. Hearing Draco’s soft sighs, his laboured breath, and his hand sliding over his slick cock is enough to drive me to the edge. I can see him and his gorgeous prick in my mind even though my eyes are closed. 

How his long and slender fingers are stroking his thick shaft tilting a little at its top. How the rosy head arises from its folds, starting to leak pre-come from its slit, serving as the most natural lube.

°~°~°~°~°

Cute isn’t what I need this weekend. I want submission, I want to command and be obeyed. I imagine Harry kneeling before me, sucking me with reckless abandon, his eyes attentive to meet my every, unspoken wish. Though his tongue is wet, it sets my nerves on fire, the heat chasing me over the edge, adding my wetness to his.

Lost in my brain-clouding fantasy I hiss, my whole body clenches for a last time, my back arcs, and I buck violently into my reliable fist. I force my eyes open before the last jet has left my prick, and yes, the milky splodge on our beautiful sycamore parquet is so far out of my usual range that I have to sweep the floor with my eyes for several times until I spot it.

°~°~°~°~°

I saw my share of cocks before we’ve found each other, but no prick was ever as sexy as Draco’s. And that’s just one part of my love. Don’t forget about all his wonderful traits and him being the most handsome man alive. _Yes, for me he is._ No need to restrain myself. Draco would probably roll his eyes about such cheesiness, but he is nearing his orgasm and wouldn’t “Legilimens” any time soon into my mind.

Ah, yes, he’s finished. Must have been a hell of a load taking into account the sharpness of his hissing. Oh, I can’t wait to see what Draco is going to do to me. 

Now it’s my turn and I’m concentrating on my own prick. I recall some of our past kink weekends. We didn’t do much role play over the last couple of months. Thinking about the last time, about my submissive role, and Draco’s commanding _On your knees, Potter!_ does the trick. Heat is growing inside, seconds later my balls are firing their load and I’m coming with a shout.

°~°~°~°~°

I flop back onto our sofa, boneless, as if all strength has left my body with my release. Now I can look at Harry. Shuddering, glasses fogged, he gives a hoarse cry, and all my limp muscles tense up again in anticipation. Will his shot beat mine? Harry has a natural talent for shooting far, most of the times he wins when we compete in firing range.

But this kink weekend has to be mine. I have a plan. I watch the trajectory of his liquid bullet and sigh with relief when it hits the wooden floor several inches from mine. I won. 

_Oh Harry, this is going to be a hot weekend. You’ll have to make good use of your fire hose._

I look at him again. His eyes are closed, he knows he didn’t make it far enough. I brush his sweaty hair out of his face and behind his ear, but of course it springs back as soon as my fingers are gone. His hair is like Harry himself, bouncy, full of live and energy, defying the laws of nature. He snuggles into my touch, turning his head until his cheek lies in my palm.

°~°~°~°~°

Feeling Draco’s hand in my hair makes me want to lean against him, nuzzling at his pulse and relishing his warmth. But I’ve lost and have to take it manly. I open my eyes and look around. Oh yes, he has defeated me. _Congrats, my love!_ Searching for his mercury eyes I admit defeat.

°~°~°~°~°

I wait for his eyes to open, and when they do, their colour amazes me as if I saw them for the first time. As always, I search the green for traces of brown because nobody has eyes of a green as clear and bright. They make me believe in the land of Oz and the Emerald City. Thank Merlin, he doesn’t know how beautiful he is. His utter lack of vanity is too endearing.

“It’s your weekend, then.” His voice is deeper than usual, still hoarse from all the gasping and groaning, sexy as hell. I’m turned on, thinking of sending some hot medicine down that sore throat. But I have a kink weekend to prepare and I don’t want to spend myself too much. I’ll need my strength. As will he.

°~°~°~°~°

His smoldering look makes me want to start all over again. But first Draco has to enjoy his victory. And that’s ok. You know, kink weekends are a feast for both of us. No matter who wins the wank, we both get a treat afterwards. Maybe he’ll give me a hint of what’s gonna happen tomorrow.

°~°~°~°~°

“Yes, my heroic firefighter. Sooner or later technique beats natural talent.” Harry smiles lazily, his self-confidence unharmed. The languid movement of his lips almost makes me change my mind and launch into seducing him until I get the blow job I was fantasizing about earlier. But no, it is better to exercise restraint today in favour of the debauchery ahead. And so I only kiss him deep and long, just until I feel his arousal waking up. Slowly, I retreat, my eyes locked on his, which are a bit dazed, and say: “I bought you something, it hangs at the door of your wardrobe. I want you to wear it tomorrow.”

°~°~°~°~°

Firefighter? He always calls me his firefighter. But _heroic_ is new. Might be a hint. Or am I starting to think as laterally as a real Slytherin? Fuck, if I know.

I’m too curious and need to take a look at my wardrobe. Seeing Draco’s smug glance, he knows -of course- what he just did to me. Well, I’m as curious as a cat and always will be. But when he strode with his fingertips over my forehead I give as good as I’ve got. I grab my love and kiss him tantalisingly and slowly. When he starts to moan I go and leave the room while blowing him a kiss. _You know, love, two can play this game._

°~°~°~°~°

He quirks an eyebrow at me. Seeing my signature facial expression on his face is touching, as it shows how much I’m a part of him. I know I can trust him with my life, I always have.

And will do again. As you all know by now, I long for our sexual encounters to be spiced with a touch of lethal danger. I feel so freed afterwards, as if a black veil was lifted from my soul. Last kink weekend I was condemned to lie completely still in our tub with a razor’s blade at my throat, this time - for once - I want something more bizarre, and much more action.

°~°~°~°~°

Watching Harry wolfing down ridiculous amounts of carbohydrates in the morning usually isn’t something I enjoy very much. But today, it drives me crazy. All that raw and unchanneled energy, the way he doesn’t care for manners but just satisfies his needs - that’s exactly what I want for our kink weekend. He wears the firefighter gear I provided and looks sexier than should be allowed for a man in uniform.

°~°~°~°~°

This uniform makes me look like sex on legs. I’m not vain, but even I can see it suits me. Draco must have charmed it, though, because I can’t remember these dark blue pants with the neon yellow photoluminescent strips being so tight, especially not on the bum. And these braces. Why are there braces when the trousers are fitting like a second skin? No need for them then. Draco’s eyes follow my every move. Not even the usual complaints about my hellish table manners.

°~°~°~°~°

I have an impatient half-erection since the wee hours of morning; Harry’s warm body beside me and the helmet on his nightstand were a constant pull at my self-control. To torture myself a bit, to increase my thrill of anticipation, I forbade him to shower. Instead, I ordered him to put on the helmet and stand before me while I sat on our bed. _What a splendid morning glory. Fire off for me, Brigade Commander Potter. Aim at my chest, add some more white streaks to the ones which already mark me yours forever._

I licked the last drops from his length, enjoyed the silky skin and the bitter taste. And that’s as clean as he’ll get today. I want him musky, and I want to smell his unique Harry-scent when he’ll come to my rescue.

°~°~°~°~°

Draco must have thought about this for a long time and I’m sure he has organised some specials for today. He thrives on the idea of having his own firefighter. One who indulges his every whim. I haven’t been allowed to shower this morning. Instead I had to wear this ridiculous helmet and he sucked me off. No complaints about _that_. And I’m getting used to my role. I hope I’ve eaten enough to keep up with him. _You know, when Draco gets really kinky he has the fucking stamina of a beast. Oh, and I love it._

I put on the well fitting jacket, the boots and the helmet. Wow, this gear is heavy. But I’m sure if there will be real fire anytime soon, I’ll be glad to have it.

°~°~°~°~°

Thank Merlin, I’m already fully dressed. The minute he swallows the last, barely chewed bite of his ham-and-cheese-sandwich, and flushes it down with the rest of his richly sugared tea, I shove the sexy boots at him. He grins and slowly puts them on, using the pull on loops, stretching his leg, gliding his hands over each like a showgirl putting on mesh tights. My half-erection hardens. I suppress a moan, if we don’t leave now, we never will. My desperation must show on my face; Harry stands up and looks at me expectantly. I don’t tarry for second - grabbing my satchel and his arm for Side-Along Apparition.

We Apparate to a small grove on the boundaries of the Manor’s extensive grounds. Mother told me last week that the groundsmen are to log all the trees because this far corner is perfect for her next gardening project - a Zen garden including a beautiful tea pavilion. I’ll spare the poor men the hard work. 

Harry stands beside me, strong and masculine and saviour-like in his heavy gear. I take a moment to relish the delectable sight of my boyfriend while he is looking at the breathtaking scenery surrounding us. I see understanding dawning on his face when he turns to me. I nod. _Yes, the trees already look as if they’re burning, with their dry leaves sparkling in all the shades of autumn’s colour palette, rustling in the wind like flickering flames._

°~°~°~°~°

My boyfriend is fucking nuts. He is about to cast a forest fire on the boundaries of the Manor grounds. Adrenalin is starting to course through my veins. I’m sure my eyes are nearly black now, my breath is fast but shallow, and I would love to strangle my love. But of course I can’t.  
_His_ kink weekend, _his_ rules. Lets hope his analytical mind with its Slytherin cunning has provided for all contingencies.

__

°~°~°~°~°

I don’t give him time to try to convince me that what I’m going to do is too dangerous. He’s my saviour, depending on him to rescue me will only increase my excitement. My cock presses hard and full against my briefs, pre-come leaving sticky trails like hot wax running down a torch.

I fetch our wands and shrunk brooms out of the front pocket of my satchel. I give him both of his and kiss him, reaching out for his magic with mine, until our powers hum in harmony. With a flicker of my wrist my broom pops into original size and I mount it.

“Find me, Commander Potter.”

I fly a narrow circle, checking wind and direction, and cast a rude _Incendio_ at the trees behind me. Off I am, chasing the wind, the leaves beneath me melting together in a rose-golden blur. When I reach the small meadow I chose for my adventure, I stop so abruptly that the brushwood almost overtakes me. A glance over my shoulders reveals a dark plume hanging over the edge of the wood where I started. The fire is spreading fast, feasting on the brittle canopy. I spiral down and land softly, leaves crunching under my feet.

°~°~°~°~°

Oh fuck. Now I can fight a boner on my broom. Even though I want to laugh about the ‘Commander’ I’m powerless against the command itself. Being the fucking saviour of the wizarding world has changed the things I need for myself. To fulfill my fantasies. As much as I love to save people, or let Draco give in to things he never thought of, I often crave for the opposite. To let someone else take charge. To obey. To be the submissive in bed. Or I should better say to be the fucked submissive in between a bunch of burning trees.

I unshrink the broom and fly after my reckless love while flames spread through the dry treetops under my feet. It has been a hot summer with less than the usual amount of rain. I hope Draco has taken that into account. Well, he is no damsel in distress but a powerful wizard in his own right. 

Nevertheless he can be a foolhardy prick. And I’m sure he wants me to be his saviour. The gleam in his eyes and his abrupt leave told me all I need to know. He is the one in charge, I obey, _and_ do all the work. To be honest, I don’t mind.

°~°~°~°~°

I shrink my broom and walk to the tree farthest away from the fire. The wind will bring the flames to me, circling the meadow, but if my calculations are correct, it will take them long enough for Harry to find and rescue me. My pulse pounds in my ears and in my cock. That’s what the war has done to me - I feel most alive when in mortal peril, fear fuels my desire - I’m an adrenaline junkie.

I undress and put my clothes and shoes and my tiny broom into my satchel which I levitate over my head. My wand in hand I lean with my back at the tree, a mighty maple. 

_Incarcerous!_

The bark is rough against my skin, as is the rope that loops around me and ties me to the trunk. Though I’m not really defenceless - I still have my wand - my arousal grows. I look down at my prick, which stands proud and tall, full of lifeblood, like the old tree I bound myself to. 

The touch of cool air sends a shiver over my skin and causes my balls to contract. I feel them tightening, convulsive, pumping, and another shiver drives more blood into my cock. It’s erect to full hardness now, the sensitive head exposed to the cold and the wind. My vulnerability adds to my arousal, I rest the back of my head against the tree and moan.

Oh, I want to touch myself so badly, stroke me close to the point where my vision gets unfocused, with well-measured, slow movements of my hand, while the raw material of the rope chafes my excited nipples. I need to be prepared, there will probably not much time for Harry to do what I will demand of him.

I smell it before I see or hear it. The sharp scent of freshly burned wood scrubs the inside of my nostrils like the rope my skin. A whooshing sound makes me open my eyes. 

The flames are visible now, blazing high over the tree tops, herded towards me by the freshening breeze. Flakes of ash trundle over the meadow; their touch light and warm like fairy-kisses. Harmless heralds of a fearsome force of nature.

My heartbeat speeds up, sweat breaks in my armpits, when the fire licks up the trunk of a high-grown oak with a wide top, setting the flame-coloured leaves ablaze. 

Beauty and danger merge so amazingly, I stare and stare, hard as hell. And though I’d never admit it to Harry, I _am_ afraid. Adrenalin rushes through my veins, screams in my blood. 

I immerse deeply in my source of magic, listen for the call of Harry’s. I can hear it, loud and strong. He’s near. I crane my neck, squint my eyes. My gaze shifts from the fast approaching fire to the fume-fogged sky in quick succession. Remnants of leaves drift over the ground, black, still glowing, dying on their way towards me.

°~°~°~°~°

This wood is larger than I thought. I zig-zag over the trees, the fire, the smoke. I can’t see Draco anywhere on the grounds in this inferno, so I focus my mind on our magical connection. Ah, yes, there he is. I steer the broom left and follow his unique trail.

Our connection has grown over the years as did our love. Now we are in sync. We can feel each other over a distance of half a mile or more. Which can be annoying as hell, when your lover wants to creep up on you just for fun. But it comes in quite handy today. Because I feel him, I can relax to some extent. Otherwise I wouldn’t have let my love fly away from me. 

Now I can see a meadow and Draco. _What the fuck?_ He has cast an _Incarcerous_ onto himself. He’s tied himself to a tree in a burning wood. My boyfriend is a nutcase. Ah, wait, he still holds his wand. He does want to give me all the adrenaline highs this kink weekend. 

Oh, you wait, Draco. Next time it’ll be my turn again and I’m gonna let you suffer. You’ll see. I’m wanking to win again. I solemnly swear.

°~°~°~°~°

There! A dark shadow darting through smoky clouds, that must be him. I jerk my hips and moan when the rope scratches my erect nipples. I’m painfully hard, ready to get rescued.

Brigade Commander Potter lands right in front of me. His feet have barely touched ground, when he opens his visor to check if I’m still in one piece, unharmed. We don’t have time for that now.

“On your knees!” I demand. His eyes widen in disbelief. “On your knees!” I repeat. “Suck me off.”

°~°~°~°~°

I don’t believe it. My love, though I would call him “my arse” at the moment, has commanded me on my knees to suck him off while the flames are reaching the meadow. But I know him. As we won’t leave this place, before he has fulfilled whatever fantasy about getting sex surrounded by fire he’s hatched in that crazy brain of his, I better keep going. After taking a look at our surroundings, I succumb down to my knees and look into his jubilant eyes.

°~°~°~°~°

With a desperate look around he does as I wish and drops down in front of me. I almost come. This is it - I’m living my fantasy.

I watch him lick his lips, they are probably dry from the heat he flew through. I bet that was nothing compared to the ardour that coils at the end of my spine, about to lash out. 

I can’t wait for his lips to finally close around my cock, the warmth of his mouth a stunning contrast to the cold it was exposed to for so long. I thrust forward as far as the rope allows, and he looks up at me with his green eyes, waiting for further instructions. 

“Just suck me, don’t use your hands.” I won’t need them. I’m almost there, it will only take the touch of his tongue and the pressure of his lips. He slides down further, teeth lightly, gently scraping my skin. He does this thing with his tongue, curls it around me, dissolving the last barriers that hold me back. Every nerve ending ignites, I shove down his throat as deep as possible, struggling against the cord.

°~°~°~°~°

Shutting out roaring flames, creaking wood, and smoking air I lick my dry lips and suck Draco’s hard cock into my mouth. He orders me to just use my mouth. _Wanker._ But he stands no chance, aroused as he is. I know how to push his buttons better than he knows himself. And I do. I lick in circles around his head, swirling my tongue over his slit and then I take him all in. Draco can’t help himself and fights against the rope to fuck my mouth.

°~°~°~°~°

I tear my eyes off his, I want to watch the firestorm closing in on us, want my brain to implode from the impact of sight and feeling, want this to be an unforgettable moment of fear and joy and relief. It works.

I come. I come so hard, I have to close my eyes. Even my brain contracts, sending sparks down the fuse of my spine in the split second before my balls explode. The snake of lust in my groin lashes out, and I thrust into Harry, gritting my teeth, coming, coming, slacking in the loops of rope. Harry still swallows around my cock when burning heat painfully stinging my skin causes me to open my eyes.

°~°~°~°~°

His gaze leaves me and flicker over to the fire. He really gets off on it and I can feel the tension in his body before his balls constrict and his shaft pulses in my mouth. I swallow the waves of his salty-bitter come while it gets hotter around us.

And though pandemonium blasts all around, I feel alive. I’m not thriving on risks as much as Draco does, but I can’t deny my own hard cock in my trousers or the thrill of danger all around us.

°~°~°~°~°

The flames are here, the meadow is a blazing inferno, first greedy tongues of fire lick at the branches of my maple tree.

“Get rid of this,” I command and squirm in the tight bind of the cord; suddenly the danger of being roasted alive too real. Harry vanishes the rope and I grab my satchel. We mount the broom, burning branches crashing down around us, setting the forest floor on fire. I cling to Harry, trusting in his Seeker-skills to get us out of this hell. 

He stomps a feet to the ground and we speed up at a daringly steep angle - like his hair, Harry seems to be able to defy gravity. We zig-zag through dark clouds of smoke, avoid burning tree tops and after a few moments, pass the last obstacle of raging flames, leave the danger behind and breathe fresh air.

I don’t need to say anything, Harry turns around as if he read my thoughts. I nudge him, it’s his turn now. I had my fun, now he is allowed to play. He looks over his shoulder and grins.

°~°~°~°~°

Hell, and now we have to get out of here. I don’t need Draco’s instructions to vanish the rope and drag him after me on the broom. The fire is all around us and we have to leave the meadow at a nearly vertical angle. I don’t need to say anything. Draco holds on for dear life and I push off the ground with all my strength.

Focusing on my broom-riding skills I steer us through the flames. Thank Merlin, it is no fiendfyre and the flames are burning in more predictable ways. And then we reach the blissfully cool sky and I inhale deeply. Taking in the buzzing inferno I just want to extinguish it all. I turn my head around the moment Draco’s elbow pocks me to get going. As I said, we _are_ in sync. Feeling a grin spreading over my face I cast an _Aguamenti_ and point at the fire.

°~°~°~°~°

Whipping out his wand, he yells the most impressive _Aguamenti_ I’ve ever heard.

I know this will take a while and snuggle up against Harry’s back. The heavy jacket of his uniform is rough and my nipples, already hurting from the scraping of the rope, protest. I ignore the light burn. The effect of the adrenalin is fading, I’m exhausted and need some time to regain my strength. We’re flying close enough to the fire that a Warming Charm is not necessary to keep me comfortable. But I feed some more magic to the Cushioning Charm under my bum because I had enough raw wood poking into my back and backside for one day.

My firefighter enjoys himself very much, he shouts at the flames, threatens them with the wand and has already extinguished a large section of the fire. Black stumps emerge from the grey of the ashes, still smoking, and occasional embers look like the eyes of fiery beasts lurking beneath the surface.

°~°~°~°~°

This is so much fun. Flying around and dousing water on leaking flames between scorched black trees. I’m feeling good and shout my joy and my lust for life into the sky.

Draco’s naked arms around me are making me feel warm and, to be honest, aroused like hell. To have him here with me on this broom riding over the doused fire is good, but that’s not enough. I want more. I _need_ more. It’s a kink weekend after all and I hope some getting off with each other is next on his agenda.

°~°~°~°~°

We fly in circles around the fire. Only a small ring of burning trees remains, standing around the meadow where I waited for the love of my life to rescue me. The sight of the mighty maple, still standing tall, not yet defeated, kindles a new flamelet of lust in my groin. I’m not tired anymore, new energy makes the blood pump faster through my body. Limp and spent as it was moments ago, my cock springs back to life, prodding against Harry’s back.

I want another round and this time I will make it worth Harry’s while too. I point down to the meadow and Harry follows my wish. Still shooting a broad spurt of water from his wand, he cools the ground enough for my bare feet to touch it without getting burned. I curl my toes into the warm layer of wet ash, surprised by its softness.

°~°~°~°~°

I can feel his muscular front against my back, but I need to concentrate on the broom. Fuck that. I. Want. My. Boyfriend. Now. Ah, thank heaven, Draco directs us downwards. As he’s barefoot I let water fall freely from my wand to cool the ground. No embers are going to hurt my love.

After reaching the ground Draco jumps from the broom and I can see grey and black muddy ashes squelch around his pale elegant feet and among his long toes. Believe me or not, that’s sexy as hell and for one moment I’m thinking about us both naked rolling on the floor like some untamed Neanderthals.

°~°~°~°~°

Harry stands before me and I gesture for him to turn around. Now I take the time to marvel at how fantastic he looks in the firefighter gear. I applied a lot of effort into the Adjusting Spell I cast on the trousers and it it pays. They cling to his backside, hug it firmly, give it that peach-like look I love and that gets me randy in an instant. By Morgana’s dangling tits, that tight arse drives me crazy just from staring at it.

I drop my gaze, follow the neon yellow photoluminescent stripes down to the fucking sexy boots. I so have a thing for heavy boots and they suit him so well. All that functional stuff is such a turn on, especially the helmet. It gives him an air of authority, and I secretly love the way his messy hair looks when he takes it off. 

The dark blue jacket makes his shoulders broader - not that he needs it, he’s absolutely perfect the way he is - but for the man who rescues me, I love him to look as strong and capable as possible.

°~°~°~°~°

He waves me around and of course I need to obey. _Draco, what are you doing? Why are you standing at my back?_ Come around. You can ogle my arse any other time. Not now. This is torture and I’m slowly dying here. I need to see you, feel you, fuck you! Frustrated I clench my fists.

°~°~°~°~°

Thinking of his bulging biceps lights a bulb in my brain. I know how I want him to take me. I know he can do this, though we never tried that position before.

I touch him, lay a hand on his back and slide it over his waist, walking around him until we face each other and my fingers wander up to where the zipper waits for me to open it. Harry doesn’t react, he knows he has to wait for my commands. But his eyes burn into mine, his pupils are huge. I can see the dancing flames in them as if they were black mirrors.

°~°~°~°~°

Finally, Draco walks around, his hand follows his motion around my body and I’m able to relax a fraction. As soon as I can see him fully my eyes flicker down his body where Draco’s arousal is visible again. Oh, yes. His prick is not rock hard yet, but twitches while his eyes seem to devour me. This uniform rocks and has served its purpose. But now it’s getting uncomfortable, and it’s painful for my cock in these trousers. I wish Draco would do something about it. _Do you hear me, love? You have tortured me enough for one day._

It’s not fair. I have to keep my hands off him and his marble white skin, which is wonderfully warm and pliable, while he is touching me.

°~°~°~°~°

With my other hand I toss the helmet aside. It has done its duty, now it would only be in the way. I lay my palms on his chest, free him off the jacket and for a second the old AC/DC t-shirt he wears underneath throws me off balance. I hate his ugly rock band-t-shirts. But then it makes my heart swell, and my cock as well. It’s nice to have a reminder of my Harry, of the man I wake up next to every morning because that’s the man I love. I grab the worn fabric with both hands and rip it from his body. Another fantasy played out, though nothing a _Reparo_ can’t fix later.

I step closer, bent my knee until it sinks into the muddy ash and unbuckle his belt. When the button seems to be too big for the button hole, I lose my patience. I vanish his trousers and his briefs; I only leave him his boots because really, I could get off by the sight of my naked boyfriend wearing nothing but half-height, black boots with heavy soles, made to stamp anything that dares to stand in his way. And they’ll secure his footing, which is essential for what he’ll have to do.

°~°~°~°~°

He lifts the helmet off my head, next follows the jacket. A small frown appears on his brow at the sight of my worn old tee, but then his gaze gets soft and I could drown in the warm silvery pools of his eyes. The next minute he’s impatient again and rips the tee from my torso.

Well, I can’t complain because I’ve been wanting him to go on for ages though it might have been just for minutes. _Oh, fuck._ Draco’s sinking down to his knee, his hands unbuckling my belt and then fiddling with the buttons of my trousers. He’s clumsy in his eagerness and I’m glad not to be the only one impatient one here. He loses it and vanishes the trousers. _Yes._ I lick my lips brimming with anticipation.

°~°~°~°~°

The air around us is still hot, the fire around the meadow has not yet died down completely. I remember the rough feeling in my nose when I had inhaled the smoky air and realize with relief that the wind has stopped. The fume curls up straight into the sky. Our breathing will get laboured soon enough, we’ll need every ounce of oxygen we’ll be able to get into our lungs.

Like I did early in the morning, I suck his balls until they contract, all the while stroking his prick that grows in my hand. My other hand is fumbling his firm buttocks, teasing his hole by prodding at it with my fingertips. I know all his sensitive spots and when he’s hard and horny, but not as hard and horny as he can be, I swallow him, let him fuck my throat. 

His moans and hoarse groans pull at my own cock, it fills steadily, with every pulse. I leave his arse alone and start fisting myself. I won’t be able to do that later, so I want to prepare myself as good as I can. We won’t have much time, we should both be close to finishing to make the most of the position I’m thinking of.

°~°~°~°~°

I’ve reached heaven at last. First Draco has sucked my balls, while one hand has been stroking my prick, the other gliding over my arse towards my pucker. Then he sucked my cock in his talented mouth. He lets me fuck his mouth and teases my hole. I can’t help myself and groan and moan like a rutting animal. My prick is hard as a rock and I’m sure I won’t last any longer.

°~°~°~°~°

I look up into Harry’s eyes, he’s gazing into space, a sure sign that he is approaching his climax. _Hold on, love. I promised, I’ll make it worth your while._ I let him slip out of my mouth and watch his pupils get smaller. He doesn’t complain, it’s my weekend, and he knows it.

I stand up, kiss my way up his stomach, linger at his nipples for a short, gentle tweak of each with my teeth and finally meet his mouth. Harry is such a fine kisser, his lips are demanding, reckless. Our teeth clash together, tasting copper I think he cut his lip. He doesn’t care, so I don’t either. I kiss him back, hard, thrust my tongue deep into his mouth. I mimic the movement with my hips, make our cocks slide alongside each other. 

Then I tell him what I want. His expressive eyes widen, amused first, in awe next. He likes my suggestion, I can see it in the way his lips stretch into that sexy, languid smile I could die for. We both cast a Lubrication Charm on our pricks and holes and start fingering each other. He’s careful not to hurt me, pushing two fingers inside me after a short, but effective massage of my entrance.

°~°~°~°~°

Draco lets my prick slide out of his mouth and licks and kisses his way up my body. I want to cry and push him down on his knees again. I do nothing. It’s Draco’s weekend and I have to restrain myself. I know.

After teasing my nipples he reaches my mouth and I kiss him as if our lives depend on the outcome. I try to tell him with my tongue and lips how much I fucking want him. That I would do anything to get my hands on him. To shove my prick up his arse. Or Draco his in mine. It doesn’t matter how. Nothing matters, as long as we are going to fucking fuck anytime soon.

He tells me what he wants and I’m nearly overwhelmed by the joy and excitement that’s flooding my brain. We’ve never tried _that_ before. My boyfriend is the world’s best and will never cease to surprise me. _Oh, yes, I can do that. He’ll see. I’m going to keep him safe while fucking his brains into oblivion._ I smile.

I start to lubricate Draco, while he takes care of me. Though I need to be more careful with him, I’m preparing his arse as best as I can for what follows.

°~°~°~°~°

I try to relax, I probably want this even more than he does, and it will only work if I’m thoroughly prepared. Wide open for him because we will have no hand to line him up or widen me. The thought alone is enough to push down on his fingers, to force my arse to accept the visitors. It doesn’t take long until I’m certain that we are ready to proceed.

I turn around, lean my back at his chest. He glides down, his arms come up at my sides and his hands grab my thighs just above my knee pits. His arm muscles bulge when he lifts me up, a reassuring pressure at my ribs. The head of his cock is at my hole, he lets me down a little bit and now everything fits perfectly together. I close my eyes, I want to indulge in this, as its a first time for both of us. He groans and pushes harder, I hiss because it hurts - two fingers are really nothing compared to Harry’s thick cock - but my arousal wins over and now I hiss because he retreats before he has gone up the whole way. 

He doesn’t leave me, he only re-adjusts his grip at my legs and yes, oh yes, yes, starts fucking me. The first thrusts are the best, when he still has to force himself into me. He sets a fast rhythm and that’s perfect. My prostate sends shudders up my spine, and sooner as I would have thought possible the fuse which runs from my brain to my cock is kindled, a sizzling spark rushes down, inflaming every synapsis, every nerve fibre. It’s fucking fantastic, I’ll come undone, and I know I’ll scream.

°~°~°~°~°

When Draco indicates that he’s ready he leans against me. I bend my knees and glide down his body towards his thighs and kneepits. While I lift him up I widen my stance. His back secured against my chest I raise his arse until it’s right above my prick. _Yes, this angle should work._ I let him down and push slightly forward against his flesh. My head breaches his ring of muscles and his hot channel surrounds me. _Oh, fucking Merlin. This feels incredible._ I upheave him again to re-adjust my grip and go further, to go all the way in.

Draco hisses and I hope the pain will melt into pleasure. It must hurt no matter how good I’ve prepared him. But I can’t stop anymore. I. Just. Can’t. I’m fucking him in earnest now. It’s straining but I don’t care. To hold Draco in my arms, his tight channel gliding over my cock, I feel invincible.

°~°~°~°~°

Being held by Harry like that, having his cock filling me up, restlessly bumping my prostate, watching my twitching prick I’m already lost, unable to hold back anymore. I throw my head back, he slams into me, and I’m there, hanging on to that last post of sanity for a precious moment, rolling over the edge, falling, screaming, coming. Fireworks dazzle my sight, torch the gathered heat in my balls. My arse clenches around him, my cock shoots hot streams all over my stomach, and still I’m screaming, blinded, spent.

°~°~°~°~°

It’s brilliant. _He_ ’s brilliant. And then Draco’s coming and shouting and his warmth contracts in waves around my prick and… I can’t take it any longer. I close my eyes while heat is spreading through my body like the flames have done earlier around us. My spine sizzles like lava and I’m floating a short moment like a falling star before semen shoots from my balls through my prick into Draco’s arse.

°~°~°~°~°

I go limp in his arms, my head rests at his shoulder. I’ve had my share of fire and heat for today. Harry needs to rescue me again, I won’t be able to walk a single step. Not that I want to. I want to stay in Harry’s arms.

He really is a powerful wizard. He can make my fantasies come true.

°~°~°~°~°

Feeling Draco go limp in my arms gives me the strength to hold him a moment longer though my thighs are on fire. _How fitting_ , I think and a smile spreads over my face. Love, I’m here. I’ve got you. Lifting him up one last time my cock slides out of him and together we glide down onto the muddy ground. I take some deep breaths, cradling him on my lap, securing him with my arms, planting kisses on his hair. As soon as I’ll have gathered enough strength, I’ll Apparate us home. But for now I’m glad to be here. To hold on to this fantasy a little longer. And to lock my love in my arms.

°~°~°~°~°

Though I’m dirty as if I’ve been through hell and back, I feel light and clean. Purified. All my darkness incinerated by burning passion and blazing fire. I’m safe. For now.

°~°~° fin °~°~°

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are ♥ and extremely welcome.


End file.
